1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light emitting display device comprising the thin film transistor array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices include thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wirings connecting the same. TFTs, capacitors, and wirings are formed in a fine pattern on a substrate used for manufacturing a flat panel display device. The fine pattern of the substrate is formed mainly by a photolithography process that transfers a pattern using a mask.
According to a photolithography process, a photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed. The photoresist is exposed by using an exposure apparatus such as a stepper. For positive photoresist, the exposed photoresist undergoes a development process. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern on the substrate is etched by using the remaining photoresist. After a pattern is formed, unnecessary photoresist is removed.